This invention relates to a waterproof connector used mainly for connecting automotive harnesses, and more particularly to a waterproof packing support arrangement.
In FIG. 18, reference numeral a denotes a male connector housing, and reference numeral b denotes a female connector housing. A waterproof cover portion al is formed at the outer portion of the male connector housing. Reference numerals c and d denote a female terminal and a male terminal, respectively.
An annular waterproof packing e is mounted on the outer peripheral portion of the male connector housing a, and is fixed thereto by fitting a recess el on a projection a2.
In the above construction, as shown in FIG. 19, if the male and female connector housings a and b are butted together in an inclined manner when they are to be fittingly engaged with each other, an end b1 of the female connector housing b pinches the end of the waterproof packing to deform it, thereby making the seal incomplete. Furthermore, there is a possibility that the two connector housings can not be fittingly connected together.